The present invention relates to a process of treating carpets and other large fabric coverings with a product dispensed from an appliance.
Trigger spray devices are known for the purposes of domestic cleaning, for example for cleaning hard surfaces such as windows, baths and ovens, as well as for spot cleaning of floor coverings such as carpets. Most trigger spray devices which are commercially available are manually activated, that is to say that the devices comprise a trigger which is activated by hand by the consumer. Most commonly this manual activation generates liquid pressure in a chamber by means of a positive deplacement pump by means of a positive deplacement pump which in turn drives the liquid from the chamber usually through a dispensing nozzle. Many dispensing patterns are possible, but a conical spray is the most common.
Large surfaces, such as carpets and other floor coverings are, however, difficult to treat with a hand activated trigger spray device. The large surface area demands repeated manual activation of the device many times. This is laborious, and usually results in an uneven application of product over the whole of the surface.
An electrically activated sprayer is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,250, issued on Nov. 23, 1976, however there is no suggestion that this sprayer could be used for the purpose of cleaning surfaces such as carpets. Furthermore while this sprayer could take some of the laborious work out of the task when compared to manually activated trigger sprayers, it still does not fully address the problem of uneven application of product over the whole surface of the carpet or floor covering.
An extended arm is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,116, issued on Sep.9, 1975. This device is taught principally for use with the application of insecticides.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process of cleaning carpets and other large fabric covering with a product dispensed from an appliance, said appliance comprising an extendible and detachable spray arm that allows even dispensing of the product, and easier control of the surface to aim at. The spray arm avoids the need to bend down, allows straight back position, allows to reach difficult areas in a controlled fashion.
The present invention is directed to a process of treating carpets and other large fabric coverings with a product dispensed from an appliance, said appliance comprising a reservoir for said product and means for dispensing said product, wherein said means comprises a detachable and extendible spray arm.
Preferably, said appliance is a portable electrical sprayer, and said spray arm comprises a handle, a telescopingly extendible wand connected to said handle, and a dispensing tubing attached outside said extendible wand, and at least one portion of the detachable and telescopingly extendible wand is arranged inside the handle, when said spray arm is in the collapsed position.